Viola Giordano
|Base ID = }} Viola Giordano is an Imperial who lives in Windhelm. She spends her evenings at the Candlehearth Hall, and worries about the Butcher. Background Viola worries excessively about the Butcher and his murders, and is the author of the Beware the Butcher! flyer posted all around the city. In addition to her constant fretting, Viola seems to have an obsession with Captain Lonely-Gale, the retired ship captain living in the city; he can frequently be heard complaining about her bugging him for one reason or another.Dialogue with Captain Lonely-Gale Viola does bother the Captain quite often, with trivial questions regarding lovers and the recent murders. Elda Early-Dawn and the Captain can be seen conversing in Candlehearth Hall about his various troubles, Viola amongst them.Dialogue between Elda and the Captain Interactions That Was Always There Revyn Sadri asks the Dragonborn to return Viola's Gold Ring to her house in Windhelm. Master lockpicking is required. Viola can be pickpocketed for the key. Returning the ring to Viola in person prompts her to warn Jarl of Windhelm about Revyn's theft, stating that she will convince the Jarl to raise his taxes. Blood on the Ice Finding several pamphlets scrawled by Viola at the crime scene in Hjerim, the Dragonborn seeks Viola for answers. Having appraised the Strange Amulet with Calixto Corrium and realizing it belongs to Wuunferth the Unliving, she believes he is the killer she has spent years of her life trying to apprehend. She mentions that Wuunferth has a suspicious history with necromancy. Dialogue That Was Always There "Be on the lookout. The Butcher could be around any corner!" :Revyn gave me this ring. I think it's yours. "Oh, really? So that Dark Elf took my ring. So typical of his kind. I think the Jarl should hear about this. Maybe double his taxes. No, triple them. That should teach those people a lesson. You deserve something for sniffing out that thief. Here." Blood on the Ice "After what happened to those other women, I'm worried about my own safety." :What can you tell me about the "Butcher"? "I've been following him for months now. Well, not actually following. Trying to find him. The guards won't help. The people won't help. I'm the only one who thinks he can be caught." ::Why can't the guards help? "They say they're too busy with the war -- I say what good is winning a war if we're still terrorized by one of our own?" ::How can the rest of the people not care? "Oh, they care all right. Just none of them thinks to do anything about it. They say I'm just snooping around bothering people, but I'm trying to save lives!" ::I found this journal in the killer's lair. "Huh? What's it say?" :::It sounds like the court mage has been experimenting. "Wuunferth. There have been rumors swirling about him for years. As long as I can remember. But he's a dangerous man. It's why they call him "the Unliving." I wouldn't approach him directly. This information needs to go straight to the steward. He'll listen to you." Conversations Lonely-Gale Viola: "Hello! Captain, can you spare a moment? I heard something the other day I wanted to share with you." Lonely-Gale: "What did you hear?" Viola: "It was an old Nord proverb. It said the best way to get over the loss of a lover is to find a new one." Lonely-Gale: "I didn't lose a lover, Viola; I lost my wife. It's not the same thing." Viola: "Well, if it works in the one case, why not the other? Don't you want to at least give it a try?" Lonely-Gale: "No, I really don't. It'll be a while before I'm ready for that. I'll be on my way now." Viola: "Captain Lonely-Gale, I-I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lonely-Gale: "And now you've found me. Can I help you?" Viola: "Have you thought about my invitation?" Lonely-Gale: "I've thought about it, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea." Viola: "Oh, I see. Is it still too soon?" Lonely-Gale: "Yes, I think that must be it. My wife hasn't been gone that long, after all. Ask me again on another day." Viola: "I'm sorry to be such a bother. We'll talk another time." Viola: "Captain. Captain!" Lonely-Gale: "What is it now, Viola?" Viola: "Did you notice that the snow settles in a different direction near the murder sites?" Lonely-Gale: "Don't you think all your tramping around there investigating might have something to do with it?" Viola: "I... well... perhaps. But still, it's curious." Viola: "Do you think those Dark Elves had anything to do with the murders? The attacks all happened at night, after all." Lonely-Gale: "Viola, Dark Elves sleep, just like the rest of us." Viola: "You wouldn't think it from the racket that Cornerclub makes." Lonely-Gale: "I'm sure the guards have the matter well in hand. Now, if you'll excuse me." Quotes *''"Be on the lookout. The Butcher could be around any corner!"'' *''"Women murdered time and again, and all the guards care about is the war."'' *''"Be careful! That murderer could be anywhere, and anyone."'' Trivia *Captain Lonely-Gale often speaks of his annoyance with Viola when he greets the Dragonborn with, "Did Viola send you to bother me?" *She will also be mentioned by him when, in response to asking him what there is to do around the city, he says, "...Oh, and that busybody Viola Giordano. She's got her nose in everyone's business, which I guess is one way of being prominent." Bugs *Sometimes, Viola will want to personally investigate Hjerim. If she enters, she may freeze, thus causing problems with the quest. * On rare occasions, she will be found underneath Candlehearth Hall. ** To fix this, open the console using the tilde key. Type in the console command prid 1b13c to select her. Then, type moveto player. Viola will then be teleported to the Dragonborn. Appearances * be:Віёла Джардана de:Viola Giordano es:Viola Giordano fr:Viola Giordano pl:Viola Giordano ru:Виола Джордано Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters